This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automotive and other battery testing. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to such method and apparatus applicable to the roadside testing of automotive vehicles' batteries, and the corresponding testing of such vehicles' batteries in diagnostic and service-orientated functions. One particular practical application of the embodiments of the invention lies in the provision of a method and apparatus of particular utility for patrol personnel offering roadside assistance to automotive vehicle users.
The invention is likely to find utility in related non-automotive applications.
A particular practical problem in the field of fault diagnosis in automotive vehicles lies in providing a simple practical means whereby common faults in relation to basic automotive systems can be readily identified. Of course, computer-based total vehicle analysis systems are available for analysis purposes, and these are effective. However, such systems are usually dedicated to one specific vehicle model and are thus applicable only to that extremely narrow range of vehicles, and in any case are not suitable for roadside use.
Another problem which arises relates to the fact that many faults are intermittent in nature and are generally untraceable using current conventional equipment until the fault has become so bad that it is present at all times.
A further requirement is that methods and apparatus of this kind need to be readily used by a roadside assistance patrol person under adverse weather conditions, and under similarly adverse conditions so far as the state of maintenance of the vehicle to be tested is concerned, and having regard to the fact that many modern vehicles are constructed so as to be highly resistant to the ingress of rain, snow and automotive lubrication and other fluids, whereby it is relatively difficult to gain access to some at least of the operating systems of a vehicle, notably the starter system and related electrical components.
Looking generally at the state of the art in relation to battery testing, prior proposals include our own battery testing handset system (reference P53488WO) as disclosed in PCT/GB98/01634, which is presently unpublished, and which discloses three battery test systems, at least one of which includes the use of transient battery loading and/or charging steps.
Another prior proposal, which in this case is published, is set forth in EP 0756167A (U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,877) which discloses the use of neural networks in relation to the analysis of transient battery test loads.
Previously proposed battery test systems have been capable of yielding useful data, but it is believed that more valuable data may be available by the use of a modified test technique, and such data may be available just as conveniently as in previous handset systems, by the use of handset apparatus and may be able to provide data which represents a more realistic assessment of a battery's actual in-use performance characteristics, and which is nevertheless capable of being supplied in a cost-effective manner.